Sweet Seduction
by xoxomrshmalfoyxoxo
Summary: Hermione is on a mission for the order. She has to find evidence of a new plan at a certain Death Eater's house. What happens when her old Potions Master catches her rummaging through his stuff? How will he punish her? Rated M for adult situations


Hermione Granger looked around the dark. "_Lumos"_ she whispered and with a new source of light, she was able to see her surroundings better. She was clearly in a living room, but not a very nice one. In the far corner, she spotted a dark wooden door. She guessed that that might be the bedroom and decided to look in there first. When she entered the room she knew she had been right in guessing that this was the bedroom.

She realized how little furniture there was in the room and was kind of disappointed. But then she couldn't say she didn't expect this mission to be hard. Working for the order was never easy. Hermione had been given the job of looking through Severus Snape's bedroom and try to find any type of evidence that would help them figure out Voldemorts next plan.To be honest, Hermione was disappointed when she got this job assigned. She had really wanted to continue helping Ron and Harry find the remaining Horcruxes.

Hermione found a dresser in the corner of the room and saw different drawers. Her hopes went up and she opened one. Only socks. Her heart pounded in anxiety. She tried opening the next one, but failed. "_Alohomora"_ she whispered. The drawer opened by itself and Hermione knew that nothing important was in there since it had been so easy to get it open. _But just in case_, she thought. She pointed her wand tip to the inside of the drawer and realized she was looking at the UNDERWEAR of her old potions master! She let out a little gasp as she dropped a boxer back into the drawer.

"How nice to see you here digging through my underwear, Miss Granger." A voice draweled from behind her. Hermione gasped louder and stood up imediately with her back still facing a man she used to trust. "But trust me, you won't find anything in there. I keep all my secrets hidden somewhere else." The voice continued. Hermione's hand around her wand tightened, and she slowly turned around to face the man that killed everybody's favorite wizard, and headmaster.

"Nice to see you too, Severus." She spoke bitterly, trying to sound as confident as possible, not feeling anything like it at all.

"On first name basis, then are we?" He asked, and in the faint light Hermione could see him quirking an eyebrow and having an amused look on his face.

"Don't do smalltalk with me. I didn't come here for that. Now do what you want, let me go or duel me. Either way, i don't care." Hermione spoke with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh my. I should deduct house points for talking like that to a professor, ms. Granger. Tsk Tsk. And I thought you were one who didn't break rules."

"You are no proffessor of Hogwarts anymore, so I don't see the need to call u Professor or anything else. And I could talk however I want. After all you're a traitor." hermione said.

"Oh but i think you've got it all wrong." Severus said, stepping closer to Hermione, ignoring the fact that she was pointing her wand at him. "See, I never betrayed you or the Order or old Dumby in any way. Because i never was on your side, and never was going to be. I think even the old fool knew that, but just didn't want to believe it."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Hermione basically yelled. "You murderer!"

Severus gave out a long cruel laugh. "You are so funny Hermione. It doesn't matter how i talk about him! He's DEAD!" He stepped closer to her, making her back up. She hit the wall behind her and had no where to go. She started breathing heavily as he stepped closer, and closer... and closer. They were inches apart now. Hermione knew she should do something. Attack him, hit him, anything! But she just couldn't get herself to move and look away from those pure black eyes. "You." he spoke softly. "Will never understand, why i did what i did." He stepped even closer this time there was merely a half an inch in between the two. hermione started panting more heavily now. She didn't know what effect he was having on her, but suddenly she felt all her frustration that she had over the last 6 months come out in her. Her eyes started watering and she felt weak.

"And you." she spoke softly. "Will never understand what you put me through. I trusted you. I believed in you. You alone were our only hope to get through to voldemort and defeat him." She noticed how Severus hadn't even shuddered at the Lord's name. So she continued. "You were everything we had besides Harry. You had no idea how important you were for the order. And now by killing the leader himself, the strongest wizard in the world, you have put me, my friends, and everybody else into more danger than we thought could be possible!" By now her voice was rising and Hermione was having a harder and harder time keeping her tears inside.

"Shhhh." Severus put one finger on her mouth. "Don't say more. If you will let me, i will make it up to you right now." He whispered in her ear seductively, changing the mood of the conversation completely.

Hermione was so shocked at this random show of affection, she was totally speechless. Severus leaned forward and Hermione hit the wall behind her. he kissed her neck softly. He waited for her reaction, and then continued at his work. She started breathing heavily, still not fully aware of what was going on. _Oh my goodness. What's he doing? Is he out of his mind? Am I out of my mind! Why am i letting him do this to me? He's a Death Eater, not to mention at least 25 years older than you! He's your ene-_ Hermione gave a small moan that interrupted her thoughts as Severus lightly sucked a soft spot on her neck. This seemed to wake her up and she pushed severus away.

"What the HELL are you doing? Are you fucking out of your mind!" She yelled at him. "You Fucking GIT!"

Severus just stepped closer and said, "You can't fool me, Granger. I know very well the dreams you were having back at Hogwarts last year." He smiled at her shocked expression. She was totally traumatized by what he had said. "You forgot that I'm very good at legilimency." He smirked as her expression went from shocked to horrified. "In fact," He continued staring deeply into her hazel eyes, "I can tell that you still have those dreams." He started stepping closer. "Tell me you don't have wet dreams of me, Granger. Tell me that I'm lying when I say that you have lusted over me for the past two years every night. Tell me I'm wrong" He hissed the last two words and pushed her up against the wall one more time. But this time Hermione did nothing to get him off of her.

She was too busy thinking about what he said and couldn't help but feel very embarrassed along with ashamed for her thoughts. One thing was for sure, he was not wrong. She had been seeing them together in her dreams for about two years now. Everynight she would dive into a pol of ecstacy as he sucked on her nipples and filled her with his huge manhood. Hermione moaned at the thought and suddenly found herself wanting the man in front of her more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. She forgot everything else but that man. She forgot her friends, family and most importantly where her loyaly lay.

Severus saw the longing in her eyes and took this as a cue to act. He pushed roughly against her, making sure shecould tell how aroused he was. With one last look in her eyes, he crashed his lips onto hers and got an instant reaction. His tongue slid over her bottom lip and without waiting she opened her mouth, letting him enter. His tongue was big and rough. He roamed it through her mouth, nearly choking her with it. His agressiveness shocked her, but she loved the fact that he could surprise her. He was so skilled at what he did, and she let out a loud moan as he left her mouth and started traveling down her neck.

He picked her up by her ass, and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried them over to the bed and layed her down below him. As Hermione felt him on top of her, she came to her senses once again. "STOP!" she exclaimed, pushing Severus away. He looked up at her shoked face and watched her struggle under him, trying to get off the bed. He heard her start muttering to herself. "GET OFF ME! NOW!" she yelled at him. He just chuckled, but was annoyed at the same time that he had to stop his act once again. After a while of squirming hermione was able to get up.

She started pacing and looking for her wand that she had dropped sometime during this. Severus just watched her in amusment. He finally spoke. "Are you lookigng for this?" he held up her wand that he had summoned to himself just now. She turned to face him. "give me my wand." she spoke slowly. "Ah, and ruin the fun?" he said. "I'd much rather have u come over here to get it yourself."

Hermione had had enough. "WHAT is you PROBLEM? i came here to search for CLUES! to do work for the ORDER! NOT to get involved in ANY way with you. YOU are supposed to be my ENEMY! YOU are supposed to KILL me or bring me to your mother fucking LORD! NOT try to SEDUCE me!"

Severus got up and moved towards the girl. "For now, nothing of that matters." He said huskily. "You need to forget about what is SUPPOSED to happen and listen to what your mind WANTS to happen." Hermione was breathing so hard. She had no idea what to do. Severus just kept coming closer and closer. He was coming so slowly. _Why is he moving so slowly?_ she wondered. _Why won't he come faster._ Hermione felt herself want to be touched by this man again. He was now two feet away from her. And she could hear him breathe. it seemed to intoxicate her. _I can't take it anymore._ She thought, and before she knew what was happening, the lust that had been botteling up in her came to life as she filled the space between them, capturing his mouth in hers.

Severus had been rather surprised by the sudden action but went along with it. It pleased him to see that she had been very easy to seduce. Apperently she did still find him attractive.

Severus pushed his tongue into her mouth, savoring her sweet vanilla taste. Damn that man turned her on. His rough tongue against hers made her center soaking wet and she let out a little moan. He grabbed her legs and picked her up as she wrapped them around his waiste, their mouthes never leaving each other. He carried her over to the bed and settled her on the bed, quickly crawling on top of her. He left her mouth and started traveling down her jaw bone and neck. he sucked on the flesh, making sure to leave lots of marks that would claim her as his. He nipped his way down to her cleavege and started unbuttoning her blouse, as she intertwined her hands in his hair gasping out of pleasure.

Hermione's fingers left Severus's hair and went down to his shirt. She started unbottoning his buttons as he unbottoned hers, but the job got too tedious so she ripped the rest of them, throwing the shirt on the floor. Severus, pleased by her impatience, had taken off her shirt and was now slowly working on her bra. As he slowly took off the black lace to reveal her round and firm breasts, Hermione's hands roamed all around his torso. He slowly bent lower, only to capture one of her aroused nipples in his mouth. She gave a little quiver and guided her hands up to his hair one more time. As he nipped and sucked and bit her nipples, hermione moaned loudly, getting more and more impatient by the second.

Severus started pulling down her pants, only to reveal the same tiny black lace around her wet area. He smirked his evil smirk before looking up at her face again. He bent up and smashed him lips on her own. Her tiny hands were roaming his chest. Soon, his hand started slowly moving up her thigh. she started losing her breath and squirming under his touch. As his fingers found the lace, he quickly ripped it off and slowly and carefully slipped a finger inside her. Hermione took a deep breath and gave a huge shudder at this move. Severus started moving his finger in and out slowly while nipping on her ear. She gave a large moan as he slipped another finger in and started rocking her body towards his movements.

As seconds went on Severus had slipped another finger in and was pumping harder and harder, while Hermione's moans got louder and more frequent. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and bit his shoulder as she came, drenching his fingers with her cum. He took his fingers out and put it to her mouth whispering in her ear, "taste yourself".Hermione did as she was told and licked Severus's fingers until there was no cum left.

But Hermione still didn't feel satisfied and her hands quickly made it to the belt of Severus's pants. She started fumbling with it at no luck. "Impatient, aren't you my dear" Severus said as he discarded his own pants and then boxers. She gasped as she saw his manlyhood. "Never seen one this big have you?" He asked. She quietly shook her head before pulling him down and kissing him again as her hand started massaging his length. Severus gave a small grunt and removed her hand from his cock. He kneeled over her just so the tip of his cock was touching her drenched slit, and kissed her hungríly. "I can't take it anymore, Severus! Please!" Hermione whimpered. Severus only smirked at her and pushed deep inside her.

Hermione let out a little scream as Severus completely filled her. She had never had an experience with one this large before and was surprised how amazingly wonderful it felt. Severus gave a grutn as he pushed in her again, harder this time, but still tremendously slow. "Damn your tight!" he hissed enjoying the feeling of her tiny and tight entrance.

"Faster" Hermione managed to get out.

"Of course, my dear." Severus sad as he pushed inside her with all his force. Hermione gave a loud scream as he continued to push himself inside her as fast and hard as he could. Her fingers dug into his skin as he inched his way further and further inside her with each thrust. Soon, Hermione forgot everything else around her, as she entered the worl of ecstacy. She couldn't think straight and all she knew that was that she never wanted this man to stop what he was doing. Her face screwed up into a face full of lust and pleasure as they both reached their climax.

"Professor! Oh ...My... God! Professor!" She yelled on the top of her lungs as he gave one last thrust in which their cums mixed together inside her womb. Severus collapsed on the bed right next to her, having no more strength. He turned towards the girl he had just bedded and smirked. She faced him and saw him smirking.

"Oh my god. That was" She started trying to catch her breath "Amazing."

"I know." He replied. pulling her towards him and starting to nip on her ear again.

All of a sudden Hermione was washed over with guilt. "omg." she whispered. "what have i done?"

"It's ok" he softly spoke to her ear. "Just sleep now. Think tomorrow"

Hermione backed away and looked at the mans eyes. There was no love in what he had said. Only pleasure and accomplishment. A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't believe this. She had slept with the enemy. What had she done? She had betrayed everyone. "Omg!" she sobbed and got up from the bed, gathering all her clothes. Severus got up as well and grabbed her from the back. "DONT TOUCH ME!" she yelled and backd away from him."DONT TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" and with that she put on her clothes and ran into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take as long as Severus had expected for her return. She showed up at his door, barely dressed only a few days later, begging him to touch her. He had known she would come back. They always came back.

Hermione Granger didn't stop there. She kept coming back week after week, day after day. She was addicted to her enemy, to something forbidden. As time went on, she grew apart from her friends, as her lover brainwashed her. She read books about Dark Magic, and soon never showed up at Order meetings. She was completely seduced by the most loyal Death Eater of all, and soon became one herself.

The End

AN: Well? any comments? plzzzz tell me! I can't Wait for reviews!

The End


End file.
